


Clueless

by jensening



Series: Chasefield Adventures [15]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, F/F, One Shot, clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensening/pseuds/jensening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max finds Nathan's cluelessness hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

When Nathan sees you he pushes you into the wall and laughs. It's nothing new. He always does it, alone or with others. You never laugh but his groupies always do, even if they don't find it funny.

Or, at least, you never used to laugh.

But now, on this day, you laugh now. Not out of bitterness or hate (though you wonder sometimes if it is) but out of smugness. Because you know so much that he does not know, one of these things would set him so on edge he would probably rip at his own face if he so much as even saw a picture of you. He'd probably murder you with his bare hands, punch at your stomach until he can fit his fist through a man-made hole in your stomach and come out the other side. God knows what he'd do to Victoria.

The thing that gives you so much life, so much happiness and joy, is the thing that would crush Nathan Prescott into two little pieces on the floor. And so, when he pushes you into the wall today, you can only laugh.

You wonder, sometimes, if a moment can be as beautiful as it is terrifying.

You wonder this as you're laughing and Nathan suddenly looks like he might kill you – really. His eyes are wild and untamed; the harsh, bright blue of them hurts, especially when compared to the soft brown of Victoria's, who is standing just next to him.

You stop laughing when he lunges for you.

Your eyes are squeezed shut, you're waiting for the punch – the flinch, the pain, the hard thud of your body against the floor – but it does not come.

You open your eyes.

Victoria is holding him back, barely, but managing.

"She's not worth it, Nathan." She says, her eyes staring at you – half a glare, really, which is to be expected given your stupidity. "She's hipster trash, and you're Nathan fucking Prescott."

You pretend like the words don't hurt you, because they shouldn't. This is what you had agreed on: secrecy. But the words sting. They sting, and they shouldn't, and you hate yourself for being so weak as to forget that this is the same Victoria who had cuddled you, whispered that she loved you and fell asleep with you just yesterday.

Nathan shrugs Victoria away. "Fuck off, Victoria!" he says, but he seems suddenly calmer. You see Victoria take a small step away. Nathan doesn't notice. He points a finger at you, bony but strong, and warns: "You stay the fuck away from me, you fucking hear me?"

You don't move.

Nathan thinks this is enough, is probably satisfied by your lack of an answer; like he thinks you can't move out of fear, when in reality you just don't know what to do with yourself. He yanks at his jacket and glares at you one last time before striding off. Victoria hesitates for a moment.

She looks at you, her lips an adorable quiver, stuck between staying with you or staying on Nathan's good side. She waits a moment, begs for you to understand without ever saying a word. You do understand, because you know her.

You give the smallest, most unnoticeable smile, but you know that Victoria sees it.

She begins to walk away, and catches up with Nathan. She doesn't dare to look back, though you know she wants to. So, instead, you watch her leave, because you have that freedom. You can't help the smile that fills your face.

Nathan Prescott, you think, you really are a clueless bastard.


End file.
